Just For My Piece
by Namisan
Summary: UPDATED! Luffy and Crew are in a band! This could get intresting!
1. The Road To Something Amazing

Authors Notes: I do not own One Piece or it affiliates, I thought it would be fun to write a Fanfiction with the Straw Hat crew in a band. Thank you for your reviews! They were really helpful. The first version was just a trial version just to expose people to the idea. I rewrote this to accommodate people suggestions. Not much has changed though. Your opinions are VERY important to me.  
  
Just For My Piece  
  
The Road To Something Amazing  
  
People say if your not nervous before you go up in front of a large group of people then you must be crazy. Well, this kid must be insane then...  
  
Only two more hours until they reach the next city, not including rest stops, they need gas for their ride. Random highway lights peek threw the windows, and no buildings can be seen. The next stop on the tour was pretty isolated but the city huge, and that can only mean more fans. All they have to do is follow this highway and they'll reach IT.  
  
The band is doing their usual thing, Zoro getting his traditional pre-show nap on the couch, Sanji fixing something in the trailer's kitchen, Robin at her usual spot reading National Geographic, Nami was charting the map so they won't miss their exit. Ussop at the wheel telling Chopper, who's in the passenger side, more stories about his old 'band' back home, and Luffy blowing at his harmonica given to him by his hero the lead singer of the band Red.  
  
It's kinda hard to believe that a ragtag group of people like this could form a band, THAT WORKS! Luffy on harmonica, Zoro on three armed base guitar, Nami on drums, Ussop on keyboard, Sanji on lead guitar, Chopper on turn tables, and Robin on acoustic guitar. If this they stay to together, without killing each other, maybe just maybe, they'll all get to see their dreams come true. With this thought the Going Merry tugs along on its way to One Piece...  
  
End Notes: I hope you like the adjustments, and thanks for your opinions. 


	2. Life Love and Flats

Authors Notes: I do not own One Piece or it affiliates, The second chapter, the second chapter! I thought it would be best if I made Zoro base guitar and Nami a drummer, if you go by how the characters came in the manga it would make more sense (you can have a band with a base guitarist and a drummer. I've seen it!).  
  
Just For My Piece  
  
Life Love and Flats  
  
So long, too long, the next city seems so far away, far...far away. Only an hour and a half until the next stop on their tour and ten minuets till the next rest area. So far they've been traveling for thirteen hours in this cramped, hot, cesspool of a trailer, and thirteen hours is one second to many.  
  
Luffy: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Nami: "No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Sanji: "No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Ussop: "No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Chopper: "No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Zorro still groggy: "No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Robin: "No."  
  
Zoro sits up from his now ruined nap and bops his pillow on the kid's head. "I swear... I'll kill you if you say that one more time!"  
  
There was a five second silence but it's broken by a gurgling sound.  
  
Luffy: "I'm huungryy."  
  
Nami, Sanji, Ussop, Zoro: "Agghhh!!"  
  
Nico just giggles, these guys are way too cute.  
  
Nami finally erupts "I can't stand it any more!" She grabs Luffy by the collar of his red tee shirt. "Don't make me make Ussop turn this car around! If you utter another sound I'll kill you. Do you understand me?"  
  
Luffy nods and responds. "Yes."  
  
All is silent in the vehicle once again.  
  
Zoro rests his head on the armrest of the couch and closes his eyes. "Nami you look more tense than usual. Is it 'that time of the month'?"  
  
His face is immediately covered by the pillow he just smacked Luffy with. "Shut up! No one talks to my Nami-san like that!" Sanji gives the green haired teen a couple of bops with the pillow a few times for good measure.  
  
"Sanji-kun, don't kill him." She stands up. "This place getting way too noisy for my taste." She walks into the bathroom and slams the door behind her.  
  
"See, I was right!" Zoro smirked.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Nami screamed from the levorotary.  
  
A swift kick is sent into Zoro's side, which made him keel over and falls off of his favorite napping area. He lies there for a wile then takes his nap on the ground. After punishing the fiend Sanji goes over to the fridge to get himself a bottle of bubbled mineral water.  
  
Luffy as dumbfounded as usual of course didn't understand what the 'big kids' where talking about. "I don't get it. What's 'that time of the month'?" The boy is just so innocent.  
  
Ussop overhearing all of this let out a huge laugh. "Maybe we should tell him about the birds and the bees."  
  
Luffy still not in understanding with what's going on gave his usual Luffy response. "The birds go tweet and the bees go buzz."  
  
Ussop and Sanji began to laugh; even Robin had herself a chuckle, and even Chopper gave a tiny giggle.  
  
Nico went over and whispered into Luffy's ear.  
  
"Oh, you mean SEX." Luffy exclaimed finally coming into the light on what every one is talking about. Sanji spit out the water in his mouth. Ussop and Chopper become red-faced. Everything became quiet after that, too quiet, it's getting kinda eerie. Nami, after spending an unusually long time in the rest facilities, came out to find out why it's so quiet.  
  
"Okay guys what did you do, what got broken, or who killed who?" Nami asked as tapped her foot.  
  
"Nothing got broken and no one go killed Miss Navigator." Nico insured the girl. "By the way shouldn't we be entering the city within the next half hour or so?"  
  
"Yah, that's right."  
  
"Do you think we'll have time for a pit stop?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It seems that we should check the..."  
  
Pop, and a big hiss sound and the RV begins to swerve. Every thing form on top of the shelves and the tables flew around, along with the vehicles occupants. Luffy fell and hit his head on the coffee table, Nico held on tight to her chair as Sanji fell into Nami's bosom, face first. Zoro was sleeping peacefully through this episode.  
  
Robin regains her composure once again and lets out a huge sigh. "...the tire pressure."  
  
Chopper and Ussop rush to the back to exes the damages. "Look like no one was hurt too badly." Ussop stated  
  
Chopper made an observation of his own. "You can't be too sure. Is any one hurt?"  
  
"Ow, my head hurts." Luffy groaned as he rubbed a huge bump on his noggin.  
  
The little reindeer examines his patient. "Don't worry you'll be fine."  
  
Nami shoves of the heart eyed blond and storms over to the Pinocchio-look- alike. "WHAT KIND OF DRIVING WAS THAT? WERE YOU TRINGING TO KILL US!?" She raises her fist in threat of string the cowering adolescent.  
  
"S-Sorry, the tire just burst. It's not my fault. If it weren't for MY driving skill you wouldn't be alive now." The tan kid defends.  
  
In the midst of all this chaos sleeping beauty finally decides to flutter his pretty little eyes and wake up from his deep sleep. In total confusion of what had just occurred he wondered if he had waken up in the same place that he slept in, this has happened before. "What happened here, did you all have a party without telling?"  
  
A swift punch is sent to the back of his green haired head. "You, my green haired friend, are going to help Ussop attach the spare tire!"  
  
Everyone exited the vehicle in a semi-orderly fashion to check out the damage. It was true the passenger side front tire was a total loss.  
  
Zoro let out a sigh. "We better start now if we want to get to the stop on this tour."  
  
"I'll help too." Luffy offered.  
  
One RV, four guys, two girls, and a reindeer stranded in the middle of no where in the mid-day miles from the next rest stop. This sound like fun... Luffy, Zoro, and Ussop attempt to change the one shredded tire.  
  
As if by magic another baby blue RV pulls up behind them. The door opens and out comes a teen with a platinum cross earring, yellow with black high lights hair tied into a pony tail, eggshell fishing hat, red skater boy t- shirt with a striped long gray sleeved shirt underneath, and loose but not too lose fitting faded aged blue jeans swarmed with patches, with white and black Sketchers.  
  
"You guys need any help?"  
  
"Sil?!" Luffy eyes widened with anticipation of his 'rival'. 


End file.
